Closets are Deep, So Are Your Secrets
by MrsDorkPena
Summary: Kendall and Logan are finally announcing their love publicly. James starts showing feelings for Carlos, even though Carlos has a girlfriend. Everything is fine in Narnia, until opinions are shared, and your closet becomes burned. KOGAN. SLIGHT JARLOS.
1. Secrets are suppose to be hidden

**_Author's Note: Ok so this is my very first, KOGAN! It's gonna have so much stupidity in it because I never necessarily did a slash. Review please so I know what I should change and everything! Thanks, and I hope you like it! I'll try my hardest to update every Saturday._**

**_Dedicated to: BANANJO_**

**_Published: December 3rd, 2011_**

**_Word Count: 717_**

**_Summary: Kendall and Logan get ready for a normal day, until Carlos and his girlfriend want to play some Hockey with them. They just revealed who Kogan is and was to Carlos' girlfriend, Giovanna, not too long ago. But Kendall is having some second thoughts about it. _**

* * *

><p>Something's are better left in Narnia. Sometimes, your feelings can't even let you hold everything for long, has to come out one way or another. Silence might help, then it might come out through your expressions. Sometimes, the world doesn't let you who you want to be, or love who you want to love. This, is the story of Kogan.<p>

"Logan, what time is rehearsal today?"

Kendall questions as he ties his snazzy tie to complete his outfit.

"I told you already Kendall, 4:30."

Logan smiles as he looks up from his phone, with the phones brightness shining upon his face. Logan looks back down at his phone and types away.

"Who are you texting."

Kendall frowns as he jumps onto the bed and puts his chin on top of Logan's shoulder.

"Carlos. Why?"

Logan wonders with a confused look across his face as he turns to face Kendall.

Kendall then dramatically falls onto his back on the bed and frowns.

"I guess I'm not THAT important, as Carlos is."

"Kendall, you're much more important to me, I love you."

Logan smiles as he smirks at the blonde.

"You don't love me."

Kendall exclaims as if he was a 4 year old.

"Do you want to play hockey today with Carlos and his girlfriend?"

Logan asks, ignoring Kendall's frustrated statement.

"Do you even listen when I talk!"

"Yes I do listen! I love you Kendall! You are my Kendalhia. You are my bread to my butter. Happy?"

Logan screams frustrated with a hint of love hidden in his voice.

"Yes, Kendall is very happy. "

"Good. Now can you answer me?"

"How about we say we are going, but we really aren't going and we send pieces of bread instead."

"That's rude Kendall…"

"Listen, Giovanna doesn't seem like a person I can trust just yet."

"Carlos has been dating her for 3 years!"

"Yea but she just found out what is between, us."

Kendall mumbles under his breath, with a sad sparkle in his eye.

Kendall sits up and crossed his legs and looks down at his hands.

"Will we have to break up, or, pretend?"

Almost pausing after every word, Kendall was afraid to lose his only love due to exposure.

"We can be ourselves Kendall. She's a sweetheart; she wouldn't do this to us."

Logan smiles, resting his hands on Kendall's shoulders and looking into his mysterious green eyes.

Kendall turns his head, feeling rejected and a slight chill goes through his body.

"Kendall, I love you but sooner or later people will have to find out about us. And you know what? I choose sooner. We can't lie to the world. It's as if the whole world would lie to us, it's not fair. Please, I don't want to hear it from Carlos, he might go back to his corndog eating phase again."

Logan tries to smile, but it doesn't show due to knowing the blonde's pain is still there with a dull gleam.

"I want it to be never."

Kendall mumbles.

"Why so?"

Logan asks.

Kendall turns to face Logan with tears in his eyes.

Seeing Kendall's eyes turn from a sweet green, to eyes full of anger but mostly sadness, Logan was heartbroken.

"They are going to reject us! The producers, they rejected us, they told us we need to get over our phase! A phase is when Carlos goes from helmets to corndogs or how James goes from stupid combs to a mirror in seconds! Yet, they got over those phases! I'm not getting over this phase! They think this is all nothing but a game! Everyone in this fucking messed up society thinks that you can't make a difference, you aren't anyone, you are DIRT when you like your same gender. Logan, I love you and I'm NOT going to lose you due to how fucked up people are! And if you want to….."

Logan interrupts Kendall's rant by kissing him gently on the lips.

Kendall's body relaxes as he pulls the brunette closer to him for a hug.

"I love you Kendall. And you are quite adorable when you're mad."

Logan smiles hugging his partner tightly.

"Oh shut up."

Kendall laughs and he sniffs and hugs the short boy, hoping to never to let go, or give him up.


	2. Set Up for Diaster

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:/ Don't basically know what to say besides that is Saturday which means update! but THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO ALERTED THIS STORY. I'm so surprised I got so many! Here's a shoutout to them! **

_**SHOUTOUTS: itrymybest, koganfan559, xxbtrbaby, Demon Wolf-Bearer, child who is cool, Bananjo, and klolo8!**_

**I can't even begin on how happy I am that this story is such a success! SO here you go guys! You deserve it! I'd also love _reviews_, creative criticism per say? But again, THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Published: December 10th, 2011**

**Word Count: 729**

**Summary: Kendall and Logan finally are at the skating rink. Kendall has to face his fears, no matter how badly he wants to back down. Will Logan let him? Or is Kendall just jumping to conclusions? **

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan walk into the local skating rink, hand in hand.<p>

The cool, crisp air rushes to their faces, as it tries to escape to the warm, fresh outdoors of L.A.

Straight ahead of them, they spot Giovanna and Carlos getting their skates on.

"Logan, I don't think we can do this."

Kendall says looking down at his short friend.

Logan just smiles and shakes his head.

"It's going to be fine Kendall, now come on!"

The two approach the short couple.

Giovanna looks up, with her natural sparkle showing in her eyes.

"Hi guys."

She smiles genially.

Kendall feels his spine tingle, and Logan's memory flash back to when they first met the short beauty.

Giovanna was the whole package.

She had eyes as green as a granny smith apple. Hair that flowed to the middle of her back as the waves in a current. Her waves in her hair, all equal and her dirty blonde hair shined even in the dark. Her perfect straight white teeth almost always showing. She had a short stature, which was a turn off for a few guys.

She was one of the sweetest people you could ever meet, never said anything bad about you and knew how to make you smile no matter what mood you were in, unless you did something that she was not up to doing.

Guy's nearly fall over just glimpsing at her. However, she was taken, by another short sweetheart who has an amazing appearance, his name was Carlos. Who won her over from his other friends who were completely ga-ga for her.

"Ready to play some hockey guys?"

Carlos asks, helping his date get onto her feet.

Kendall bites his lip, refusing the urge to say something witty to that remark.

Giovanna greets Logan and Kendall with a friendly hug as she finally catches her balance.

"You know it!"

Logan shouts, pumping his fist in the air as a late response to Carlos' question.

Kendall laughs at Logan, while Giovanna looks around worriedly, hoping no one is looking at them.

"Is the rink all ours?"

Giovanna wonders, swirling her hair around her finger.

Carlos nods his head as he grabs Giovanna's hand.

Giovanna looks at Kendall's feet and realizes that they don't have their skating shoes on yet.

"Uhmmm. Don't you need your.."

Giovanna tries to say, confused and caught off guard.

Kendall looks down at his vans.

"Oh yeah, of course!"

Kendall chuckles.

"Gi and I are going to set the goals up. Meet you on the rink."

Carlos smiles as him and Giovanna stumble off to the rink.

"See, there's nothing wrong with Giovanna, she's fine with this!"

Logan explains as Carlos and Giovanna are out of earshot.

Kendall rolls his eyes.

"I guess."

He says sarcastically as him and Logan walk to go get their skates.

"Size 11"

Logan smiles as he approaches the desk for skates.

"Logan Henderson, how have you been?"

The shoe guy responds after he takes a good look at Logan.

Logan looks confused at the tall and lean man behind the counter.

"Uhm, are you a fan? But hi."

Logan mumbles as he scans the unfamiliar figure.

Kendall pulls Logan closer, insecure that he will lose Logan.

"Nah just my little sister is such a fan and I think I remember you at a meet and greet. You guys are truly amazing."

The stranger smiles.

Kendall turns his head behind, with his blue beanie slouching off his dirty blonde head, head surging, imaginary tears falling done his face, stomach feeling like it was punched about a million times. Kendall was feeling rejected and forgotten, a feeling no one should ever feel and an emotion that Kendall had felt, several times.

"Kendall, are you ok?" Logan wonders, turning around to start looking into Kendall's green eyes.

"Yea, I'm fine, can we just go to the rink?" Kendall pondered, trying not to show the pain he was actually feeling.

Kendall grabs his skates and throws his vans, nearly across the room, and shoves his worn out skates on his feet.

Logan's eyes widen.

"Uhm, okay.." Logan says, hoping not to have a skate shoved at him, with caution at everything he says.

Logan puts his skates on and grabs Kendall's hand for reassurance about everything.

Kendall finally feels safe and secure as a flutter goes through his heart.


	3. Fire and Ice don't mix

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry that this is a day late! So in return, I made it 1,000+ words! Do you guys forgive me now? :) Let me thank everyone who story alerted and reviewed real quick before you get to reading!**

**Thank you for story alerting _Michaelinlove96_ and _Twilightgirl434_!**

**Thank you for the review _btrlover21_!**

**Published: December 18th, 2011**

**Word Count: 1,249**

**Summary: Kendall and Logan finally step onto the rink. But who knew that the ice was melting with the fire between Kendall and Giovanna?**

* * *

><p>Kendall opens the door for Logan to get onto the rink.<p>

Giovanna is skating quickly as Carlos starts chasing her.

She comes to a sudden stop as she comes across the wall and skids the blades.

Her red and black plaid scarf dangles from her neck, swinging back and forth slightly from underneath its knot.

Her hobo gloves, gripping the wall for balance.

She then starts laughing, then not to shortly after, Carlos is by her side laughing along with her and he puts his arm around her waist.

"Hi guys!" Kendall hollers, the couple turns around to see Kendall and Logan stepping onto the rink and they wave.

Carlos and Giovanna then skate over hand in hand smiling.

"So, teams, what are we going to do?"

Logan questions, hoping that Carlos' answer will comply with him being on Kendall's team.

"Well I was thinking that Kendall should be with Giovanna, due to height differences. Also, so that we can pay attention."

Carlos states as he looks at Giovanna with a smirk and winks at her for the last statement.

Giovanna's eyes nearly fall out of her head, when she hears that.

She doesn't like Kendall. Carlos knows. _Everyone_ knows.

She will never forget the time that Kendall locked her in the closet just so he can talk to Carlos, for three hours…

She nearly passed out that time, due to lack of oxygen. She was close to death, so was Kendall after that.

Why would Carlos do this?

"NO! I don't want to die; I want to be with you!"

Giovanna protests as she hugs Carlos' arm.

"That was nearly a year ago, get over it Gi, just get over it!"

Kendall hollers, throwing his arms up in rage.

"And if I died, would you get over it?"

She screams with all her anger.

"Actually yes, I'd be so happy!"

Kendall smiles, even though Giovanna didn't think it was too funny.

"You know I love you Gi."

Kendall smiles, hugging Giovanna.

Giovanna's eye close tightly and she tries to skate backwards, but Kendall's grip is too tight.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Right. Now."

Giovanna sternly states.

Kendall backs up and grabs a hockey stick that's laying against the wall and hands it to Logan.

"Ready to lose?"

Logan winks at Kendall.

"Giovanna and I are going to kick your ass's so badly that you're going to be crying to your momma!"

Kendall playfully jokes as he shoves Logan.

"I could always cry to you, Kendy."

Logan smiles.

"Maybe!"

Kendall smiles as he grabs a hockey stick and skates off to one of the goals.

Giovanna looks up at Carlos, with fear in her eyes.

"Come on Gi, you guys are going to have to learn how to lose, also how to get along with him."

Carlos frowns as he looks down at Giovanna.

Giovanna just rolls her eyes and skates off to Kendall with a hockey stick in her hand.

* * *

><p>When she gets to Kendall she skates a big circle around him, staring at him.<p>

"So hockey head, are you and Logan going out, like for real?"

Giovanna questioned the blonde.

"Well princess ballerina figure skater, yes we are for real. Are you and Carlos like for real?"

The tall blonde jokes, with his eyes following the short blonde doing multiple twirls.

As the short blonde comes to a short halt, she stares at the tall blonde and gives a cold glare at him.

"Depends, are you…"

Giovanna tries to say but gets interrupted by the hockey puck hitting her skate.

She looks over at Carlos, who has a gleeful grin across his face.

She smiles and slaps the hockey puck across the rink, the puck nearly hitting Carlos in the face, but he skates back.

He smiles as he skates after the puck.

Giovanna then realizes, she's on Kendall's team. The thought hasn't struck her fully till now.

She knew, something must happen for this to stop.

She froze. What was she going to do now?

The puck then gets passed to her by Kendall.

She stands there and stares at the puck.

Kendall skates up to her,

"What's the matter, hit it!"

He screams.

"I don't play hockey with queers, I might get a disease."

Giovanna rejected as she skates away quickly, and right next to Carlos and nudges him.

"Hey there sexy."

She winks.

"You know you shouldn't be flirting with the opponents that might just be against the rules."

He winks at her.

"On what rules?"

She smiles in return.

"The sexy rules."

He retorts as he skates backwards, still having an eye on Giovanna, then turns around to skate across the rink to go get the puck.

She smiles and skates in a haste, to catch up to him.

* * *

><p>"I'm not playing anymore."<p>

Kendall stormed as he looks at Giovanna and throws his hockey stick across the room.

"Why?"

Carlos wonders as he skates to a halt.

"Her! You guys all think she's a fucking sweet angel, when she's not! She just proved my point with everything! She's AGAINST me and Logan and I'm not giving up Logan to please her fake Barbie self!"

He explains in rage and he points his finger at the short girl.

Logan skates up to him and rests his hand on his shoulder.

"She's not doing anything, besides she's flirting with Carlos."

Logan reassures him.

"NOOOOO. SHE CALLED ME A QUEER. YOU GUYS ARE ALWAYS ON HER SIDE, WHEN SHE'S NOTHING BUT PURE EVIL. I KNEW IT ALL ALONG. I mean, sure I liked her when she first came to the Palmwoods and everything, but that's not the point! The real point is, she has to _leave_,I'm sick and tired of her getting away with everything. "

Kendall hollers, throwing his hockey stick across the room.

"But, but, but, I didn't say anything!"

Giovanna cries, and hides her face in her hands.

Carlos skates over to her and whispers in her ear that everything is going to be fine and gives her a tight hug.

"Here she goes again, with her fakeness."

Kendall informs everyone, even though no one believes him.

Carlos turns around, with a scowl on his face.

"You know what Kendall, maybe _we_ will leave. You're always jumping to conclusions. Come on Gi, let's go."

Carlos remarks, as he grabs Giovanna's hand and skates to the gate to get out.

"And to think, you were actually my friend."

Carlos states, as he turns around for the last time to look at Kendall, before he leaves the rink.

"Barbie and Ken have left the building, may I repeat, Barbie and Ken have left the building."

Kendall continues, even though Carlos and Giovanna were already in the lobby, and out of ear shot.

Logan looks up at Kendall, with fear in his eyes.

"Is this who you turned out to be? An accuser?"

Logan wonders.

"No, Logan look! I can explain!"

Kendall fights the urge to cry.

"Kendall, just because you couldn't win her when we all liked her, doesn't give you any reason to ruin their relationship!"

"Wow, now you're against me! She's making everyone believe her sick sob story when it's not true. She's the one who's lying! I'm telling the dang truth! She actually said that!"

"Yea, sure Kendall."

Logan mumbles as he skates off the rink, not bearing to take another look at Kendall.

The lights on the rink then turn off.

Kendall is alone, no one can save him now.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING! Giovanna is an actress for a reason, can't you guys tell? Review? Story Alert? Working on Chapter 4 right now!<p> 


	4. Grammar is important for Apologies

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ohmygosh guys I am SUPER sorry for the SUPER late update! I made this Chapter long just like the last time! Don't worry I am fine, just caught up in trying to higher my grades in school, considering I'm taking a College class next year and I'll only be a Sophomore next year :P Fun stuff. This chapter is kinda slow, but it's a catch up so you can understand what is happening with the guys instead of me just jumping. The more details the better! And now for the shout outs and information before you read!**

**Thank you for Author Alerting _xxdanikilljoyxx_**

**Thank you for favoriting this story _RocKath Girl, xxdanikilljoyxx, _and _ilovesmesomekogan_**

**Thank you for Author Favoriting _ilovesmesomekogan_**

**Thank you for story alerting _RocKath Girl,_ and_ btrlover21_**

**Thank you for reviewing _itrymybest_ (Your review, CRACKED. ME. UP. XD) and _btrlover21_ (You should feel special XD Giovanna is a horrible person for Carlos sadly! But if a write can't make a reader have feelings for characters, it's not that good of a story so I chose Giovanna! XD )**

**Published: February 9th, 2012**

**Word Count: 1,101**

**Summary: Kendall realizes that he should be the bigger person. However apologies aren't always accepted. Time to get ready for a big night however.**

* * *

><p>Kendall walked into the well lit studio, late as always.<p>

Giovanna was sitting in the corner, and gave him a cold, hard glare.

Kendall just walked his walk of shame, over to Carlos and Logan.

Carlos stared at Kendall, almost the same way that Giovanna did.

Logan tried to force a smile, but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"I'm sorry guys…."

Kendall mumbled, ashamed, even though he knew that only one person should be apologizing, and that was defiantly, not him.

Carlos looked up at the tall blonde.

"Are you really, Kendall? Or are you just saying that. Everything seems to be a lie that comes out of your mouth now."

"I'll even apologize to Gi! You'll see, I'm sorry that I lied! I don't know what happened to me!"

Kendall lied, only having the thought of being with Logan was concerning him right now.

* * *

><p>He then dragged his feet to Giovanna and kneeled down next to her.<p>

"Don't talk to me. Carlos gave me a lecture on how to be careful with talking to you."

She pouted, while going into fetal position, her long hair flowing down her legs.

"Im sorry Giovanna for getting you in trouble. Just, it hurts when you say stuff."

Kendall replied as he sat back against the wall.

"Ok."

Was all Giovanna managed to say.

"WOW!"

Kendall exclaims as he gets up and rolls his eyes as he walks away.

* * *

><p>He approaches the short group and half smiles.<p>

"I said sorry!"

He grins.

Logan just looks up at him by the corner of his eye.

Then it went silent.

Kendall bites his lip and raised his thick eyebrows in confusion.

"Well uhm"

Kendall says looking at his hands.

Carlos looks over at him,

"Well uhm what?"

He questions.

"Are you guys always going to be mad at me? I mean, Carlos we _are_ best friends aren't we? And Logan, you are still my boyfriend and love of my life, right?"

"Best friend's aren't suppose to lie to each other. Aren't they?"

Carlos groans as he scans the room, not even bothering to look Kendall in the eye.

"LISTEN, I said sorry! And if you can't fucking accept that, blame your girlfriend for lying! I'm done protecting her over shit she did, and I didn't. If you don't believe me, GO SCREW YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

Kendall screams in outrage.

Carlos' jaw just drops. Giovanna's eyes soon become full of tears as she runs outside.

"Good Job Kendall."

Carlos remarks as he looks up at Kendall before running after Giovanna and screaming for her.

"I'm sorry Logan."

"I believe you."

Logan smiles as he puts his hands behind Kendall's neck and pulls Kendall in for a long and passionate kiss.

All of a sudden, the door swings open, and the two jump away from each other in fright.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, can I talk to you real quick."<p>

Giovanna wonders, with a high and innocent voice.

Kendall rolls his eyes and walks over to Giovanna, annoyed that he had to leave Logan.

"What is it Gi."

Kendall wonders while tapping his foot.

"You listen, and you listen good. If you don't know how to shut the fuck up sooner or later, your little 'secret' isn't safe with me. Catch my drift, queer?"

She informs him with a sinister smile.

His eyes widen and he nods his head, afraid of what she could do.

"Giovanna!"

James hollers from across the hall.

She turns around and smiles widely and runs to him and gives her cousin a hug.

Kendall chokes in disgust as he walks back into the studio.

* * *

><p>James and Giovanna then walk in with Carlos shortly after.<p>

James claps his hands together,

"So what are we doing today?"

"Good news dogs, you guys have to host an awards show today. The Grammy's or something? An award show at which I got kicked out of, so obviously it isn't _that_ good."

Gustavo struts in the room announcing this news, with his short and skinny assistant, Kelly, by his side.

The guys faces all freeze in amazement, realizing that _they_ are actually going to be able to host the Grammy's.

Giovanna jumps up and down in excitement.

"What are you so excited about?"

Kelly wonders.

"I'm going to host the grammars!"

Giovanna smiles.

"Cat, sit."

Gustavo points to the floor.

"It's the _Grammy's_ and you aren't hosting with us."

Kendall smiles in delight.

Giovanna's eyes then fill with tears.

"I am the best dang actress out there. Everyone knows that. My movie _Twimoon _ and _The Thirst Games_ were number one in the box office for 10 weeks, because _I _ was the main female role."

Giovanna hollers.

"True, maybe we can make some arrangements for you. It _would_ be good for the dog's publicity. You're hired!"

Gustavo mused.

"You can't control who hosts the Grammy's! You don't _own_ the Grammy's."

Kelly thunders.

"I am the fire. I am the Grammy's. I am your boss, and you do as I say as make accommodations for her to be able to host with them!"

Gustavo threatens.

Kelly shows a weak smile and starts making calls right before she leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"So dogs, and cat. Be there at 6:30 tonight. Dress formally. No beanies,"<p>

Gustavo informs as he pulls Kendall's black beanie off his shiny dirty blonde hair,

"No helmets,"

He then takes off Carlos' helmet from the short Latino.

"No combs,"

And takes and breaks James' comb.

"And finally, so sweater vest things, we aren't going to be having any experiments here."

Gustavo finishes as he tugs of Logan's sweater vest.

"So basically we can't go as _ourselves_"

Logan bleated while raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

Gustavo points his chubby finger at him.

"Or comb our hair so we can look as good as I do? Oh and don't worry, I have tons more where that came from."

James remarks as he pulls another comb from his back pocket and resumes combing his long silky brunette hair.

"Yes you should, but not on stage! And now you are down two."

Gustavo retorts as he grabs James' new comb and breaks it just like he did with the first one.

James just rolls his eyes and doesn't bother to take out another comb.

"Now leave, and get ready!"

He exclaims and throws his hands up in the air.

Carlos picks up Giovanna and throws her over his shoulder and they are the first to leave.

Kendall and Logan shortly follow them, holding hands.

Jamirror, James and his mirror, then both leave the room in pride as if they were a couple, even though James was clearly alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And sadly, I must stop this story for now, It just feels too weird to write a story about Carlos considering everything going on right now. Sorry for the inconvenience... <strong>_


End file.
